


Triple Crown

by Queen_of_Moons67



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, aragorn's many names, but they love each other - Freeform, they're all disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Arwen arrives in Gondor to find Estel shuffling a little guiltily, but ultimately firm-backed, with a handsome man by his side.“Arwen,” Estel begins. “I love you—and I have discovered I also love Boromir. And it would mean the world to me if you would grant the three of us a chance, because I know I have a heart large enough for the both of you.”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Arwen Undómiel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Triple Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own LotR.

Arwen arrives in Gondor to find Estel shuffling a little guiltily, but ultimately firm-backed, with a handsome man by his side.

“Arwen,” Estel begins. “I love you—and I have discovered I also love Boromir. And it would mean the world to me if you would grant the three of us a chance, because I know I have a heart large enough for the both of you.”

The man—Boromir, Arwen supposes she must call him by name—does not shuffle like her Estel, nor does he look to the side. He looks her straight on, ready to fight for Estel, and Arwen can appreciate that.

“He is a handful,” she tells Boromir. “Are you ready for that? He will try to leave his bed not yet half-healed, and sometimes his head twists itself into idiotic plans.”

“I know,” Boromir replies. “Trust me.” And Arwen has only just met this man, but his gaze remains steady.

“I do,” she says.

“And Boromir is also a handful,” Estel says, apparently not one to be outdone. “You should have seen him a handful of months ago, still fighting with a half dozen arrows in his chest. And Boromir, Arwen is also a handful,” Estel adds, apparently devoting himself to one of his idiotic plans and targeting them both. “The fact she remains here should say enough.”

But Boromir just laughs, and claps Estel on the back before bowing to her, the perfect depth from a son of Gondor to a daughter of Rivendell.

“Then you are perfect, my lady,” Boromir says. “For you put Strider above all others.”

“Please,” Arwen responds, with a curtsy the proper depth from one courtship member to the other. “You must call me Arwen.”

And Boromir laughs again, while Estel smiles, and Arwen slips between them, taking their hands in hers, in the space they left just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This ship just sprung up on me a few days ago and I had to write something for it. Please let me know what you think in a comment, or reach out to me on tumblr at queenofmoons67!


End file.
